Pas à pas
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash UA - La guerre est finie, les survivants essaient de reconstruire le monde sorcier. Kingsley Shacklebolt propose un emploi à Remus au Ministère mais celui-ci se demande s'il doit l'accepter. A-t-il réellement droit à une nouvelle chance ? RLKS


**Titre :** Pas à pas  
**Perso et couples : **Remus Lupin/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin, mention de Remus/Sirius et de Remus/Tonks.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour Taraxacumoff, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, qui voulait une fic sur une idylle naissante entre Remus et King. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit d' OS aussi long... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Si vous laissez des reviews sans adresse mail pour vous répondre, allez sur mon lj, j'y réponds toujours dans le même message. ^^

* * *

Andromeda ouvrit la porte à un Remus dégoulinant d'eau. En effet, madame Tonks refusait que les sorciers transplanent dans son jardin et sa cheminée n'était que rarement connectée au réseau. Lupin s'était donc retrouvé dans le bosquet près de la maison des Tonks, sous la pluie. La femme laissa entrer son gendre.

« Tu es trempé !  
- Rien qu'un petit sort de séchage ne puisse résoudre…  
- En effet », reconnut Andromeda Tonks.

Elle laissa l'homme se sécher magiquement et alla lui préparer un bon thé bien chaud.

« - Où est Teddy ? lui demanda le lycanthrope, en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.  
- Il dort. Le pauvre chéri a pleuré une partie de la matinée. »

Remus se sentit coupable. Son fils réagissait toujours ainsi quand son père s'absentait. Andromeda lui tapota l'épaule, le réconfortant.

« Ne t'en veux pas. Cela lui passera… »

Elle essaya, très vite, de lui changer les esprits.

« Que te voulait Kingsley Shacklebolt ? »

Remus poussa un long soupir :

« - Me proposer un emploi…  
- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Quel type de travail ?  
- Il voudrait que je prenne la tête de la section de gestion des loups-garous. Il veut tout modifier et il pense que cela serait une bonne idée qu'un lycanthrope s'occupe de ses semblables. Il compte faire mener une réflexion sur la façon sorcière de nous traiter. Il voudrait plus d'aides et moins de répression…  
- C'est formidable, Remus ! »

Quelque chose dans l'expression de son gendre fit tiquer Madame Tonks.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas refusé !?  
- Andromeda ! Je ne peux pas dire oui. Il y a Teddy ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter ainsi toute la journée, il ne comprendrait pas ! Il se peut que je ne sois pas là pendant plusieurs jours… Et puis, je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce job. Mener des enquêtes, diriger des gens… la plupart hostiles aux loups-garous… Je… Non ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'abuserai pas de ton hospitalité sans travailler. J'ai parlé avec mon éditeur. J'aurai plus de corrections à l'avenir, je pourrai travailler à domicile et t'aider dans les dépenses. Et…  
- Sornettes, Remus ! Tu sais bien que… que Sirius a tout prévu, avant de mourir. Si tu acceptais l'argent qu'il t'a laissé… »

Lupin se leva, mettant de la distance entre sa belle-mère et lui. Il contempla la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

Évoquer son premier amour n'avait pas été des plus judicieux, Andromeda s'en voulut. Perdre Nymphadora juste après Sirius avait été un nouveau coup dur pour l'homme qui ne s'accrochait à la vie que pour son fils. Il ne vivait que pour lui, oublieux de son propre bien-être, de son bonheur. Elle le voyait lutter chaque jour pour rendre la vie de Teddy la plus normale possible, ne se souciant pas de se ménager. Elle était pourtant heureuse de les avoir dans sa maison, près d'elle.

Son petit-fils était sa plus grande source de joie. Chaque jour, elle retrouvait Nymphadora en lui. Quant à Remus… il était celui qui avait le mieux connu les personnes de sa famille dont elle avait été proche. Il avait aimé Sirius et Nymphadora. Il devenait peu à peu un vrai fils. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement du châtain :

« Remus, ne te prive pas de ce travail pour Teddy. Il le ressent quand ça ne va pas. Il sait que son père est malheureux. Il ne pourra pas aller bien si, toi, tu ne vas pas de l'avant…  
- Tu crois que je me comporte mal envers…  
- Non, je ne dis pas que tu es un mauvais père ! Loin de là ! Teddy a bien de la chance de t'avoir comme papa. Et toi aussi, tu es chanceux ! Imagine tous ceux qui sont comme toi, Remus, mais qui n'ont pas pu suivre une scolarité normale, avoir des amis sincères, aimer, se marier, avoir des enfants… Notre nouveau Ministre t'offre la possibilité de faire évoluer les choses pour les autres loups-garous, pour que ceux qui ont été transformés dernièrement ne subissent pas la haine et le mépris des autres… Tu as la possibilité de faire changer les lois qui régissent le statut des lycanthropes. Si toi, tu n'es pas capable de le faire, Remus… qui le sera ? »

L'homme fixa sa belle-mère un long moment. Plusieurs sentiments se battaient en lui. Quand Kingsley lui avait fait cette proposition, il avait été tenté d'accepter. Si tenté ! Puis, il avait repensé à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus… Avait-il le droit d'aller de l'avant alors que Sirius et Nymph étaient morts ? Alors qu'il aurait dû mourir avec sa femme à Poudlard ! Et puis, il y avait Teddy, son petit Teddy, si fragile et vulnérable, si seul depuis la mort de sa mère. Pouvait-il l'abandonner pour poursuivre un rêve qu'il avait cessé de faire à la mort des Potter ?

Sous le regard d'Andromeda, il se sentit honteux, finalement. Il se rendait bien compte de toute la chance qu'il avait.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le sanglot qui le submergeait. Car, en lui, naissait un autre sentiment, qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus ressentir à la découverte du corps sans vie de sa femme.

Il avait l'espoir de la vie meilleure que promettait la victoire de Harry.

*****

Quelques jours plus tard, Andromeda Tonks reçut un énorme bouquet de fleurs. La carte qui l'accompagnait était signée de la main du Ministre lui-même.

« Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas un chef de section aussi compétent. Avec toute ma gratitude. Kingsley Shacklebolt. »

*****

Andromeda sourit en recevant une nouvelle marguerite de la main de son petit-fils. La fleur minuscule était toute fripée mais son Teddy la lui avait donné avec tant de cérémonie, qu'elle l'accueillit avec un cri de joie. Le petit garçon de quatre ans retournait vers sa quête quand un mouvement attira son attention.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il s'élança vers son père qui ouvrit les bras pour le rattraper. Andromeda assista aux retrouvailles des Lupin, toujours aussi émue. Entre ces deux-là, c'était une vraie histoire d'amour. Teddy n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsque Remus était à la maison. Le jeune garçon pouvait alors lui montrer ses progrès, sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux ou forme de nez. Le loup-garou tentait par tous les moyens de rentrer chez eux chaque soir mais, ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple. Et quoiqu'il dise, il adorait son métier. En particulier parce qu'il s'entendait très bien avec Kingsley. Ce dernier lui avait, d'ailleurs, donné de plus en plus de responsabilités. Il se murmurait dans les couloirs du ministère que Remus, après avoir dirigé le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, pourrait très bien se retrouver à une place plus importante quelques mois plus tard. Il était apprécié de la communauté sorcière et de la Gazette, dont la journaliste vedette, Rita Skeeter, faisait souvent des articles sur son célibat : la période de deuil était maintenant achevée, quand allait-il prendre une nouvelle femme ?

Sortant de ses réflexions, la femme remarqua alors l'homme derrière son gendre. Kingsley Shacklebolt assistait lui aussi à la réunion du père et de son fils, le sourire aux lèvres. Andromeda, amusée, s'approcha des trois garçons. Elle se demanda quand le Ministre se déciderait à aborder la question plus personnelle de leurs sentiments. Elle savait qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Si, avant, Kingsley n'osait rien tenter par respect à la mémoire de Nymphadora, qui avait été son amie, elle pensait que cela commençait à devenir ridicule.

Deux ou trois fois par mois, l'homme partageait un repas, une soirée, un après-midi ou un week-end avec eux. Il s'entendait très bien avec Teddy qui l'adorait. Remus et lui se voyaient tous les jours au travail, ou presque. Ils déjeunaient ou dînaient régulièrement ensemble, seuls ou accompagnés de collègues. Ils avaient passé des soirées, des bals, des réceptions ou des conférences sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il leur était même arrivé d'aller à des matchs de Quidditch tous les deux, avec Teddy ou en y rejoignant Harry et Ron.

Remus lui parlait souvent de Kingsley. Teddy savait prononcer son prénom sans se tromper et, adorait s'endormir dans ses bras quand l'homme passait la soirée avec eux.

Foi d'Andromeda Tonks, elle arriverait à caser ces deux-là ensemble !

*****

À la fin du repas, alors que Remus était occupé à faire coucher son fils, Kingsley aida Andromeda à débarrasser la table. La femme sourit. Personne ne pourrait croire que l'homme était le Ministre de la magie en personne. En effet, il y avait peu de ministres qui rendaient ainsi visite à des amis pour se retrouver, les manches relevées, à jouer de la baguette pour laver la vaisselle du dîner. Kingsley ne se plaignait pourtant pas, il avait la chance, disait-il, d'oublier ses responsabilités le temps qu'il passait chez les Tonks-Lupin.

Andromeda ne savait pas comment présenter les choses au Ministre. Elle décida donc d'y aller sans détour :

« Quand comptez-vous agir ? »

Kingsley la fixa sans comprendre.

« Remus et vous… je pense que vous vous êtes assez tournés autour ! »

L'homme rit, tout en secouant la tête, incrédule.

« - De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, vous êtes celle avec laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette discussion... »

La femme alla chercher la bouilloire qui sifflait et, remplit la théière qui était sur un plateau près de trois tasses. Ils se rendirent tous deux au salon où ils prendraient le thé. Ils ne recommencèrent à discuter que lorsque la boisson fut infusée et que deux tasses furent servies.

« Je ne crois pas que j'intéresse Remus. Après tout, je suis un homme et…  
- Oh, Kingsley, arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! À l'époque où Sirius est sorti de Poudlard, j'étais plus ou moins sa confidente. Je sais donc qu'ils se fréquentaient… qu'ils s'aimaient. Je sais aussi qu'ils ont repris leur relation à la réhabilitation officieuse de Siry. »

Andromeda soupira, tout en observant la texture de son thé.

« Remus a aimé Sirius… Il a aimé Nymphadora aussi. Je l'ai assez vu avec ma fille pour le savoir. Peut-être qu'elle lui rappelait Sirius par certains côtés mais, je sais qu'il a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Nymph'… Ils sont morts tous les deux, Kingsley. Remus se sent coupable de leur avoir survécu. Il pense qu'il n'a plus le droit au bonheur, qu'il en a déjà trop connu. À vous de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe ! »

Kingsley hocha la tête, pensif. Il allait continuer la conversation quand Andromeda lui fit signe de se taire. Remus revenait. Le Ministre sourit à celui-ci quand il entra. Le lycan lui répondit aussi par un sourire éclatant. La mère de Nymphadora ne l'avait plus vu sourire de la sorte depuis la mort de sa fille et, même à l'époque, en temps de guerre, c'était assez rare… Elle fit taire la petite voix qui lui faisait comprendre que si l'homme retrouvait le bonheur, elle ne reverrait peut-être plus aussi souvent son petit-fils, qu'ils la quitteraient pour aller vivre chez Shacklebolt. Cependant, elle était persuadée que pour que son Teddy soit le plus heureux possible, il fallait que son père le soit aussi. Mais, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Tout était, à présent, entre les mains de Kingsley Shacklebolt…

*****

L'homme soupira tout en signant un énième rapport. Il y avait, bien sûr, plus de paperasse dans le métier de Ministre que dans celui d'Auror… Parfois, Kingsley en venait à regretter son précédent métier.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur son secrétaire personnel, Percy Weasley. Le jeune homme était aussi professionnel que d'habitude, plus austère qu'un vieux majordome. Son costume, bien ajusté sous sa robe de sorcier, donnait souvent envie au plus vieux de lui faire une blague. Il comprenait que ses jumeaux de frères lui en aient souvent faites, par le passé.

Sur un petit plateau en argent étaient posées les missives volantes qui parcouraient le ministère. Elles étaient toujours interceptées par Percy, qui en évaluait l'urgence. Certaines n'atterrissaient même pas sur son bureau, le rouquin pouvant s'en charger sans lui. Kingsley remercia son secrétaire qui repartit, le tas de rapports signés sous le bras. Le Ministre décida de lire les missives avant de rejoindre sa prochaine réunion. L'une d'elles provenait de Remus. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et sourit en en prenant connaissance. Lupin acceptait son invitation à dîner. Son sourire s'élargit quand il décida ne pas l'emmener dans un restaurant chic qui serait trop public à son goût. Winky leur préparerait un magnifique repas. Un hibou fut envoyé à l'elfe par le jeune Weasley.

Kingsley commencerait à courtiser Remus à cette occasion.

*****

Remus accepta le verre de porto avec un sourire. Il se détendait enfin, la journée avait été plutôt stressante au ministère. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait plutôt dû accepter la proposition de Minerva et reprendre ce poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Ce n'aurait pas été moins stressant mais il aurait eu le droit à plus de vacances…

Kingsley s'installa sur le canapé, à ses côtés. Le loup-garou avait accepté avec joie l'invitation à dîner. Il aimait la maison de l'homme, paisible, éloignée de Londres. Winky, l'elfe que l'autre homme avait engagée, avait renoncé au Firewhisky et travaillait avec envie pour le Ministre de la magie, son plus grand rêve. Ainsi, installé confortablement, sirotant un verre avant de manger, Remus se sentait heureux. Il adorait Teddy, mais il était parfois content de profiter d'une soirée entre amis, au calme. Il observa le profil de l'homme à ses côtés, qui était absorbé par ses pensées. Le Ministre était maintenant l'un de ses plus proches amis. Ils l'étaient devenus à force de travailler l'un près de l'autre. En y réfléchissant bien, Remus n'avait plus vraiment le temps de voir d'autres personnes à part Kingsley. S'il été allé encore plus loin dans sa réflexion, le lycan se serait rendu compte qu'il n'y avait bien qu'avec Kingsley qu'il était lui-même, qu'il se sentait moins coupable près de son supérieur. Il aimait aussi passer du temps avec Shacklebolt. Cependant, Remus refusait de s'aventurer aussi loin dans l'introspection, il se décida à reprendre pied avec le présent. Kingsley, lui, fut tiré de ses pensées par Winky qui leur annonçait que le repas était servi.

La conversation était un brin décousue. L'ancien Auror semblait préoccupé. Le châtain ne dit rien, laissant à l'autre homme l'opportunité de se confier s'il en avait réellement envie. Ce fut au dessert que le Ministre se lança :

« Je… Il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie… »

Il ferma les yeux et grimaça. Remus comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'homme aurait voulu dire. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Kingsley n'allait pas continuer, le loup-garou s'éclaircit la gorge. Étrangement, une boule s'y était formée.

« - C'est… c'est une femme que je connais ? »

Kingsley secoua la tête.

« - Non, un homme…  
- Oh ! »

Remus rougit. Il ne sut pas réellement pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus rougi depuis ses vingt ans. Cependant, ce rougissement permit à son vis-à-vis de se détendre. Il avait raté le début mais, il allait se rattraper.

« - Ne me dis pas que je te choque ! Après tout, tu as toi-même été avec Sirius…  
- Tu étais au courant ? »

L'autre homme rit, ce qui fit sourire le lycanthrope. Bien qu'après la fuite de Black, ils n'aient pas officialisé leur relation, l'attitude de Padfoot envers son ancien camarade de chambre avait été assez parlante. Remus se souvenait de la possessivité de l'homme envers lui. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à tenir ses mains éloignées du loup-garou, par peur de le perdre encore une fois, sans doute. Remus essaya d'oublier la voix qui lui rappelait que le brun avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Avec le temps, c'était toujours douloureux, même si cela s'atténuait.

« - Tout le monde le savait. Cela attristait un peu Tonks… »

Le souvenir de la jeune femme rendit le châtain encore plus morose. Il savait que les sentiments de celle-ci étaient nés alors qu'il était encore avec son cousin. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de Sirius, qu'au départ, il avait refusé de se mettre en couple avec elle. Cela lui avait semblé trop ambigu. Il soupira. Kingsley poursuivit :

« Et pour répondre à ta question… tu le connais et très bien même ! »

Lupin fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas de qui parlait son ami. Il se doutait que le Ministre devait fréquenter une personne du travail, il n'avait pas le temps de sortir, à part pour les réceptions mondaines.

« - Euh… Percy ? »

L'homme en question aurait bien été capable de pousser le professionnalisme jusqu'à coucher avec son patron.

« - Non ! s'écria le dit patron. Percy est fiancé à Audrey et ils vont bientôt se marier ! Je… je… je pense que toi et moi, nous… nous devrions réfléchir à l'évolution de notre relation.  
- Quoi ? At-attends ! »

Le châtain leva les mains. Comment étaient-ils passés d'un "homme" à lui ???

« Remus… Ne panique pas ! »

Celui-ci se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveux. Kingsley le suivit et se plaça derrière lui.

« Re-…  
- Non, Kingsley ! Je … je ne suis pas fait pour toi ! Il y a eu Sirius… et Nymphadora… et, maintenant, j'ai Teddy…  
- Et tu sais que je l'aime comme s'il était mon fils. Tonks était ma meilleure amie, elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je ne pense pas que ce serait déshonorer sa mémoire que d'avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre…  
- Nos sentiments ? »

Le châtain était incertain. Kingsley avait-il raison ? Il se retourna, refusant de croiser les yeux de l'autre homme. Il se réfugiait en lui, la paix qu'il ressentait en présence de l'ancien Auror menaçait de voler en éclats. Il sentit l'autre s'approcher de lui.

« Remus, allons-y lentement. Je te promets de… de te faire la cour pas à pas, sans te brusquer. Et si, au final, nous voyons que cela ne mène à rien, nous resterons amis. »

Kingsley prenait peur. Il ne pensait pas tant effrayer l'homme. Il fut soulagé quand il vit le léger hochement de tête du lycanthrope.

*****

Teddy gigotait entre les bras de son père. Il avait été excité et capricieux toute la matinée, sentant, sans aucun doute, la nervosité grandissante de Lupin senior.

Andromeda lui avait envoyé des nouvelles par hibou. Elle se plaisait avec ses amies, sur le paquebot. Cette croisière pour rencontres entre quinquagénaires sorciers semblait plus amusante que ce qu'elle avait pensé de prime abord.

Remus grogna. La pleine lune était éloignée mais il se sentait d'une humeur de chien.

« Teddy, calme-toi ou je te promets qu'au lieu de voir Kingsley, tu seras puni dans ta chambre ! »

La voix de son père devait être assez menaçante car le petit garçon s'agita beaucoup moins alors que Remus finissait de lui lacer ses chaussures. Il essayait au maximum de ne pas utiliser la magie pour des gestes aussi simples, faisant comprendre ainsi la technique à son fils. Après tout, Teddy n'aurait le droit à aucun sortilège avant sa majorité, il faudrait bien qu'il se débrouille sans magie ! Quand il eut terminé, le loup-garou laissa échapper sa progéniture qui fonça dans le salon, continuant de jouer avec le mini-terrain de Quidditch et les figurines de joueurs que lui avait offerts Harry. Celui-ci prenait réellement son rôle de parrain à cœur, trop même au goût de Remus qui devait, régulièrement, rappeler à son fils de ranger la tonne de jouets qui envahissait sa chambre.

L'homme vérifia pour la troisième fois que la cuisine et le salon étaient en ordre. Il ne savait réellement pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme si Kingsley était le premier homme avec lequel il avait un rendez-vous, ni même comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà sortis ensemble. Le Ministre connaissait même son fils ! Ils s'adoraient tous les deux.

Quand il avait accepté que Kingsley lui fasse "la cour", il pensait qu'il éconduirait son supérieur avec douceur et fermeté, qu'ils ne leur faudraient pas longtemps pour voir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Cependant, plus ils passaient du temps à autre chose que parler des affaires du ministère ou de Quidditch, et plus le loup-garou avait du mal à mettre fin à leur "relation". Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés ! Et Merlin savait à quel point Remus en avait envie. Cet homme savait se faire désirer ! Le châtain était persuadé que le Ministre le faisait exprès.

Sa tension augmenta d'un cran quand un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Teddy fut cependant le premier à réagir. Il se leva rapidement et ouvrit le battant, oubliant toutes les recommandations de sécurité de son père et de sa grand-mère. Il l'entendit alors crier :

« Kingsley !  
- Hé, champion, comment vas-tu ? »

Remus arriva au moment où son fils se jetait dans les bras du Ministre. Il se stoppa, observant la scène, sans rien dire.

Il aurait tellement été plus facile que son fils n'apprécie pas l'homme. Soudain, il eut l'impression de vivre en plein cliché, comme dans ces films, ces histoires moldues, que Siry et lui allaient voir au cinéma – ils connaissaient si peu le monde cinématographique, qu'ils voyaient un peu tout et n'importe quoi… -. On aurait dit qu'il était dans le type même de mélodrames où des femmes célibataires et ayant des enfants tombaient amoureuses d'hommes que leurs chères progénitures adoraient…

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Teddy qui tirait Kingsley par la main, vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses jouets. L'homme eut juste le temps de sourire à Remus et de lui lancer un « Hé » comme salut avant de suivre le petit métamorphage. Il se laissa faire, trop heureux de retrouver le garçon. Remus s'installa près d'eux, n'osant parler. Kingsley, qui portait encore son manteau, écoutait attentivement les explications du petit garçon.

« Lui, chest Grum… L'est buglare… »

Remus sourit. Il secoua la tête mais il n'intervint pas. Il détaillait son enfant. Un vrai petit Black !, crut-il entendre au creux de son oreille. Son cœur se serra. Parfois, il avait comme l'impression que Sirius ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté…

Il repensa à sa vie, depuis la disparition de Padfoot. Il était persuadé que celui-ci, là où il pouvait se trouver, avait été heureux que Remus ait épousé Dora, mais… que penserait-il de sa relation avec Kingsley ? Paddy avait été jaloux de l'homme lors de la deuxième formation de l'Ordre, refusant que Moony se trouve à ses côtés pendant les réunions. Il soupira.

Son fils rit bruyamment. Il avait vraiment tout d'un Black, se reprit-il à penser. Naturellement, il avait les cheveux noirs mais, à présent, il savait changer leur couleur. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mauves, une couleur dont il avait découvert le nom quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, bientôt, ils pourraient être verts, bleus ou jaunes… Il avait surtout le caractère obstiné des Black, ainsi qu'une certaine arrogance infantile naturelle. Pourtant, son fils se cherchait encore. Il lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois d'être paralysé par une timidité fulgurante, l'empêchant d'aller vers les autres. Il avait aussi hérité de sa mère sa gentillesse, son goût pour la musique bruyante et sa maladresse !

Kingsley leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Soudain, toutes les pensées du châtain furent balayées par une brusque envie de rejoindre l'autre homme pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait plus connu ça depuis Sirius et ce besoin urgent le déstabilisa. Rapidement, il balbutia quelques mots et s'enfuit vers la cuisine.

Le Ministre était, lui, très différent des deux personnes qui avaient le plus compté dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas la douceur de Dora, ni son incroyable optimisme. Il n'était pas Sirius, n'était pas moqueur ou arrogant. Il n'avait pas son charisme non plus…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, Remus arrivait toujours à se sentir apaisé au contact de Kingsley. Ce dernier était d'un naturel joyeux, riant et blaguant beaucoup. C'était aussi un homme séduisant qui se servait souvent de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit pour les affaires du ministère ou pour les affaire plus privées.

Remus ferma les yeux pour échapper à la crise de panique qui le menaçait. Il n'en avait plus connues depuis son adolescence…

Il sursauta en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

« Papa, moi et Kingsley, on veut voir qu'é'c'que t'as fait à manger ! On a faim… »

L'homme derrière Teddy sourit puis fronça les sourcils. Il sembla remarquer l'expression paniquée de son ami. Pour ne pas inquiéter son fils, Remus se força à sourire.

« Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui as faim ! »

Le petit garçon protesta, grognant d'un air si comique que cela permit d'alléger l'atmosphère.

*****

En fin de soirée, Shacklebolt retrouva le loup-garou assis sur le canapé et perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait semblé pensif tout au long de la journée. Kingsley soupira tout en s'asseyant près de lui.

À l'étage, Teddy dormait. Il avait été couché par son père mais, il avait exigé que l'histoire du soir soit lue par le Ministre de la Magie en personne !

Kingsley avait espéré marquer quelques points lors de cette journée et faire comprendre au châtain à quel point son enfant comptait pour lui ; mais le lycanthrope n'avait pas eu l'air réceptif à ses tentatives de rapprochement. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Lupin lui dise de rentrer chez lui.

Ce dernier remarqua enfin sa présence. Il lui sourit. Un thé attendait lui aussi son retour, cependant, Kingsley aurait voulu boire quelque chose de plus fort.

Un court silence suivit. Le Ministre essaya de le combler mais, pour une fois, il fut à court de sujets de discussions.

« Teddy t'aime beaucoup, commença abruptement Remus.  
- Je l'ai-aime aussi beaucoup », continua le Ministre, renforçant sa voix qui l'avait un peu trahi. Il se sentait trop nerveux.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de Remus caresser la sienne et la serrer.

« - Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, encore un peu étonné.

« - Je ne veux pas de promesses. Tu… »

Il soupira.

« Remus, je ne veux te forcer à rien. Je… je pense que nous… que je pourrais te rendre heureux. Il suffit que tu te laisses aller un peu. Mais… si tu ne veux… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il sentit deux mains encercler son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Sans réfléchir, il entoura la taille de l'autre homme de ses bras et répondit au baiser.

Remus se rapprocha du Ministre. Il savait que l'homme embrassait bien ! Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'une relation entre eux.

Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être ainsi avec quelqu'un, partageant baisers et caresses !

Ils se séparèrent, pantelants mais souriants. Le châtain répéta :

« Je… ne peux rien…  
- Me promettre ? »

Ils rirent, tous les deux plus détendus. Kingsley rapprocha son visage du loup-garou et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils passèrent la soirée entre étreintes et confidences, le châtain s'ouvrant peu à peu.

*****

Quand Andromeda revint de sa croisière, après avoir passé quelques jours à flirter outrageusement avec de beaux sorciers de son âge, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé. Remus était devenu très distrait, oubliant des choses importantes et routinières, mangeant peu mais souriant beaucoup.

Elle n'avait pas réellement eu besoin de la bévue de Teddy pour lui confirmer ce qu'il se passait. En effet, le lendemain de son retour, alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette, son petit-fils l'avait interrogée :

« Grammy, tu grois qu'Kingsley va encore rester à la maison ?  
- De quoi parles-tu mon cœur ?  
- Gand, hé ben, gand t'étais pas là, Kingsley… il… il a dormi avec Papa… »

En entendant les paroles de l'enfant, Andromeda avait arrêté de lire et avait posé le journal sur ses genoux. Teddy continuait à colorier, sans se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

« - Bébé, tu es sûr ?  
- Oui, oui ! Pa'ce gue gand j'suis allé faire le réveil de P'pa, Kingsley, il était dans son lit aussi. J'ai trouvé cha drôle ! Tu grois qu'il a fait un grochemar ? Pa'ce que moi, j'dors avec Papa gue guand j'fais un grochemar sinon Papa, i'me laisse pas dormir avec lui pa'ce qu'i'dit que je dois m'habité à dormir tout seul dans ma chambre, gomme un g'and ! Mais si Kingsley, i'dort avec P'pa, j'peux aussi dormir avec P'pa !? Hein, Grammy, dis oui !  
- Tu as raison, chéri… » répondit la femme, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.  
« - Ouais ! » s'écria le petit garçon, en levant les bras comme lui avait appris son parrain sur le stade de Quidditch.

Sa grand-mère souriait, très heureuse de savoir que Remus avait enfin succombé au charme de leur Ministre.

*****

Le lycanthrope soupira. Les sourires de sa belle-mère, dès que le nom de Kingsley revenait dans la conversation, donc à chaque fois que Teddy ou elle ouvraient la bouche, l'agaçaient parfois. Il était irritant de se faire rappeler constamment par quelqu'un qu'on avait eu tort. C'était bien les Black ça. Et lui qui s'était dit qu'Andromeda n'avait rien hérité de sa famille...

Cela le gênait d'autant plus qu'il avait encore des doutes sur sa relation avec le Ministre. Bien sûr, il adorait chaque moment qu'il passait avec Kingsley mais, il avait peur qu'ils se fassent tous deux des idées. Et si cela terminait mal ? Que deviendraient leurs rapports de travail ? Comment le prendrait Teddy ? Ce dernier était déjà pas mal attaché à Kingsley, avant. Mais maintenant, il ne faisait que parler de lui. Kingsley avait fait « cha », Kingsley avait fait « chi » et il avait dit « cha » et il l'avait aidé pour autre chose encore… Teddy était fou de l'homme. Remus n'osait penser au chagrin de son fils si jamais Shacklebolt et lui devaient rompre…

Pour être tout à fait honnête, leur rupture n'était pas réellement prévue au programme. Ce qu'il vivait avec Kingsley, il ne l'avait jamais vécu avec Sirius ou Dora. Ce n'était pas la relation des découvertes comme celle qu'il avait vécue avec Paddy, lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard ; ni celle courte et imprévisible qu'ils avaient eue, Nymphadora et lui.

Remus soupira de nouveau. Parfois, il espérait se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas mis en péril leur amitié pour… pour…

Il sursauta quand un coup fut frappé à sa porte. Sa secrétaire était partie. Il refusait qu'elle soit pénalisée parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son bureau à l'heure. Chaque soir, elle le quittait à dix-sept heures pour retrouver sa famille et il se débrouillait sans elle. Le battant s'ouvrit sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci lui sourit dès qu'il entra, il referma la porte et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Remus s'était levé en voyant son nouvel amant. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa en guise de salut.

S'ils étaient plutôt discrets, Kingsley trouvait aussi très excitant de flirter au bureau. Chose que Remus désapprouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à refuser ce petit bonheur à l'homme.

Kingsley se recula et s'exclama:

« Je t'enlève ! Tu oublies tous tes rapports et tes dossiers. Nous allons dîner dehors. J'ai réservé une table dans ce resto chinois moldu que tu aimes tant. Et après, nous irons dans un cabaret, écouter du jazz. Nous passerons ensuite le week-end chez toi. J'ai appris qu'une fête foraine s'était installée près du village où tu habites. Je suis sûr que ça plaira à Teddy ! »

Le loup-garou ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Shacklebolt attendit patiemment. Le châtain savourait par avance tous les plaisirs qu'ils vivraient au cours des deux prochains jours.  
Sa vie avait considérablement changé. Au sortir de la guerre, il était persuadé qu'il ne ressentirait plus rien. Il se voyait éduquant Teddy avec l'aide d'Andromeda, ne vivant que pour son fils, paisiblement. Et pourtant, maintenant, il prévoyait un week-end avec son nouvel amant. Et il se rendait finalement compte, en analysant les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis l'apparition du sorcier, que c'était un amant qu'il espérait garder.

Il se serra contre Kingsley. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait qu'ils restent ensemble, qu'ils se décident plus tard à vivre sous le même toit, à élever Teddy à deux, avec l'aide d'Andromeda.

« Le plan ne te plaît pas ?  
- Si, ça me plaît beaucoup. Je suis sûr que Teddy sera fou de joie d'aller à cette fête foraine. Il faudra gagner des tas de peluches pour lui. Et un poisson rouge aussi ! Même s'il ne fait rien de magique, il en sera content. Mais, ce soir, après le resto, nous rentrerons chez toi. J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi, de… de faire l'amour… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Oh, ne crois pas que je vais me plaindre de ce changement de plan ! »

Remus rit légèrement. Il embrassa une dernière fois Kingsley avant de se laisser tirer par la main, hors de son bureau.

*****

Quelques mois plus tard, lors de l'emménagement du Ministre chez les Tonks-Lupin, devenus les Tonks-Lupin-Shacklebolt, Andromeda était ravie. Elle aurait plus de temps pour elle, maintenant. Son nouvel ami, Max, l'avait invitée à passer quinze jours avec lui, dans sa maison, dans le Sud de la France. Elle se laissait de plus en plus tenter.

Quand un soir, elle passa devant la chambre de son petit-fils et trouva les deux hommes racontant une histoire à un Teddy presque endormi, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Son hibou s'envola quelques minutes plus tard, sa réponse accrochée à une patte.

Si son gendre fut surpris par sa décision, il la respecta. Il veilla à ce que la femme ne se sente pas chassée de chez elle, et lui fit promettre de revenir vivre auprès d'eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cher Remus, je ne compte pas vous abandonner mais, il faut aussi que ta nouvelle famille prenne ses marques. Et puis… je pense que j'ai moi aussi le droit de vivre un nouveau bonheur. »

Remus hocha la tête, ému. Andromeda posa un baiser sur son front alors que Kingsley entrait dans la pièce. Elle les laissa seuls et partit finir de préparer ses bagages.

Shacklebolt observa son amant et arrêta d'hésiter. Remus le regardait avec tant de désir et d'amour qu'il sut. Celui-ci lui sourit.

Enfant, après qu'il avait été mordu, Moony avait été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître le grand amour. Et pourtant, il l'avait connu quatre fois. Sirius, Dora et, maintenant, Teddy et Kingsley. Et il était sûr à présent que c'était pour de bon. Il vivrait avec les deux hommes de sa vie jusqu'à sa mort. Et là, ils reverraient ceux qui avaient tant compté…

« Et si je préparais un dîner si bon qu'Andromeda aura envie de revenir plus vite ? » s'exclama le loup-garou.

Son homme approuva et le suivit dans la cuisine.

A deux, ils préparèrent le repas.


End file.
